Unforgotten
by Li09
Summary: Will Hinata be able to go on without Naruto after a long relationship that was broken up?
1. Chp 1: Unforgotten

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; if I did then Sasuke would be with Hinata! Bwahaha!**

This was the place where I thought that we would be together. As I stared over the horizon viewing nothing but the shadow of the trees; I saw the moon lit up. Gleaming brightly, it shines to my lavender eyes. I huddled towards my legs, as the moon reflected off in lake.

I gave a sigh. Why did this have to happen to me? I thought that maybe we were meant to be together. Yet, he decided to go with her. What does she have that I don't?

We've been together for so long that it's hard to even keep straight. He was the very first I truly love, yes I know; and I loved him very much. But now, I guess he lost his interest and wanted to move on.

This very spot was the first time we ever meet and I will never forget it.

The moon was the brightest out of every star in the sky. I gave another sigh. I can't exactly forget all the memories we both held, especially me. I went deeper into thought remembering all those moments together. Just me and him.

Jewels fell out of my eyes onto my arms. I can't get this the better of me. I have to keep going on with my life, even if I don't have him right besides me. Even if I love him, I can't tell him what to do.

If we lost the connection, if he did and he chooses her instead…I'll be happy as long as I see that smile of his everyday with her; even if I'm not the person making him smile ever.

I raised my head, and walked up to the shore and tossed a rock. I'll be strong. The moments I spent with him, I will never forget, I'll cherish them all. But I can never forget the feelings I once held for him. I'll never forget.

**So um…watcha think? Crappy I know…but I just wrote this in like a short time…so yeah…I might continue…so let's keep those hopes up! Review!! Thankie!**


	2. Chp 2: First Glance

_Sniff I am so happy with the reviews i got, especially the first five, that really motivated me to write. Sorry for the long update, but unfortunatly i had a writer's block, lets just hope that i can update sooner. Again, thank you for the reviews!_

**Disclaimer: oh please if i did own naruto, not saying i am, would i be typing up fanfics? I would be spending the money that i'm earning from it! But, i'm not...so off with fanfic writing, yay! lol. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: First Glance

* * *

I was always a goodie two shoes, who stayed with her studies while others tend to do other stuff. I would always stick my nose in a great novel or probably doing homework. However one day, I was assigned to be partners with the worst student ever, Naruto Uzamaki.

That's when everything went upside down. I was always independent, and of course I do some tutoring for the younger age, but to be partnered up with him, the guy who thinks of jokes and pranks; I felt I was punished for something. But being the shy girl, I didn't want to argue with the teacher.

As he moved over towards my desk three years ago, I was nervous to be even near a guy. He just gave a wide grin, showing the largest smile there was. I felt that my heart leapt from its place, but I knew better and kept everything in check.

We opened our books, and discussed our project. He sat in front of me, but he's always looking outside daydreaming. It kept me about five minutes each time to let him get back to the book. And each time he snapped back to reality, he would just sheepishly smile.

I was annoyed by him. The way he smiles for no reason. The way he's always spacing out. The way he's keeping off topic. And the way he keeps joking around. Every little thing annoyed me so much; I couldn't understand why he was my partner. I had done all the work without talking much, while he's doing something else, talking away.

"You know, you shouldn't do all the work. I'm here to help you; that's what a partner is supposed to do." He told to me, resting his head on his hands, looking up with his cerulean eyes a few moments later. I looked up from my works. That was the first time someone told me that. I was always quiet that I end up doing all the work, while others just slack off, hoping to get an easy A from me.

I didn't know what to do. I was speechless. I stared at him for a while, but averted my eyes. I never looked at someone's eyes for so long. I felt my cheeks growing warm; however I brought it down when I pushed a notebook to him. He blinked at me confused.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked me. I went back to my work, and spoke to him quietly.

"Take notes in chapter six from the textbook."

Silence grew in the room, but then a grin appeared on his face as he grabbed the book, scribbling away notes he can find useful for the project. I looked up at him once in a while, taking a glimpse. He was busy trying his hardest to take notes that he didn't notice me staring. I smiled silently to myself. I guess he isn't so bad, I thought to myself.

That was the day that would change my life forever; the day I interact with Naruto Uzamaki.

* * *

_thank you for reading the next chapter of Unforgotten. I hope you enjoyed it, and is to your satisfaction...lol. Remember to review, that would really make my day. Thanks again for reading!_


	3. Chp 3: Class

_It's been a while. I don't know why but something just came over me to continue this story. I know it's not much progress, but hey after I don't know how long, I started on the third chapter. I hope you enjoy and please don't mind my grammar (you'd think it got better through out the years…)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Class

* * *

The semester was about to end soon, and we were all going to change classes. Before I looked down my paper, I glanced over to Naruto. _I wonder what classes he's taking._ It's been a couple of months getting to know Naruto. And come to realize, he isn't such a bad character.

He was a friendly person, who was willing to include anyone to whatever events. I still don't know him that well but we were more than simple classmates, I guess you can say we became more acquainted with each other. So long he doesn't bother me within my studies I am fine.

As I looked down the sheet of paper, I noticed that only two of my classes changed. I now have gym class and was a student helper for the library. I don't have health class this semester. It was the only class I had with Naruto. I don't know why, but inside I was hoping that I would still be in his class. In a way, he brightens the mood of the classroom and it wasn't always as stressful. He made everything look fun and easy.

I shrugged my shoulders and gave a sigh. Why did I care? This was my last year of junior high school. I have to focus on studying to get into a good high school.

The bell rang, awaking me back to reality. I gathered all my belongings and was ready to leave the campus until I heard my name called out. "Yo, Hinata!"

I turned to the familiar voice. It was none other than Naruto himself. I turned towards him waiting for him to catch up to me.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Naruto asked, breathing through heavy breaths.

"It was time to go home." I answered.

"Without letting me know which classes you're taking? I thought we were friends." Naruto stated. I arched an eyebrow. _Friends, when did that happen?_ I shook the thought off.

"Just know we are not in the same class again." I answered. Why didn't I want him to know which classes I'm taking? Why didn't I just tell him? I let the thoughts go and was about to continue towards the direction of my house. Suddenly, Naruto grabbed my arm, stopping me. I looked down, confused then eyed towards him.

"Come on, let me look. Why are you being so distance all of sudden?" He asked. _That's a good question, what came over me?_ I pulled my arm from him. I grabbed the paper out of my pocket and handed it towards him.

"Here." I said quietly. What was in the harm of letting him know? Besides, I probably might not be in the same class as him. I gave a sigh, and then looked up towards him. All I saw was a big grin with bright blue eyes. _Don't tell me…_

"Are we in the same class again?" I asked loudly. Everyone around us could hear my voice and my voice was never noticeable. I covered my mouth then looked towards him with bewildered eyes. He gave his large, dumb grin again.

"Yep!" He excitedly said, and gave me the piece of paper back.

"Which one?" I asked, questioning which of the two classes he was in. Gym will be okay but if it was the student helper, I would have to be alone with him for an entire hour.

He leaned in close to me. My face grew warm as I instinctively backed away. "That's a secret. Have a good break Hinata; I'll see you in class in a week."

He ran off leaving me alone. I was speechless. He was going to leave with that? I thought to myself, _Which class was it?!_

* * *

_Thanks for reading the next chapter. Review below and let me know what you think! Let's hope I'll continue on!_


End file.
